


Ex-Aid同人－梦花／花梦：父子ABO孕车脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 警告！警告！警告！重要的话说三遍。宝生永梦X花家大我 & 花家大我X宝生永梦。此脑洞包含：弱A强O&孕A软O，父子play，穿越，特殊途径孕梗，生子。［如果看完警告不避雷还往下读，自己踩了雷，本人一概不负责］
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ex-Aid同人－梦花／花梦：父子ABO孕车脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eaad1e7)

[ 56](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eaad1e7)

### [Ex-Aid同人－梦花／花梦：父子ABO孕车脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eaad1e7)

**警告！警告！警告！重要的话说三遍。**

**宝生永梦X花家大我 & 花家大我X宝生永梦。**

**此脑洞包含：弱A强O &孕A软O，父子play，穿越，特殊途径孕梗，生子。**

**［如果看完警告不避雷还往下读，自己踩了雷，本人一概不负责］**

——梦花——

花家大我是个Omega，曾经是放射科医生。但是因为医疗事故且被推卸上责任，而未查明就让他担任全部责任，从而被撤销医疗执照。大我带着怨念离开，当了黑医，用废弃医院开了诊所。

Bugster不是原作的设定，而是电脑病毒产生的一种新生命，并没有危险。但Bugster的诞生几率很小，还不为人知。病毒会从电脑传播进人体寄生孕育，以人类胎儿的形式降生生活。

不过一般在Alpha体内几乎都无法存活，因为Alpha的孕育功能很低。而Beta可以孕育，却死亡几率也很大。只有Omega可以完全受孕，可Omega数量很少，Bugster病毒出现的几率也很小，因此Bugster在世间存活的数量更是少之又少。

大我在诊所查看股市时，被Bugster病毒感染，作为母体受孕。即使没有Alpha标记却怀孕，导致周围人偶尔也会产生困惑，毕竟从他身上闻不到Alpha标记后的信息素。然而大我一般都不出门也不和人过多接触，加上性格和对于患者的利益交涉，并没有人来骚扰。

大我没打算把孩子的事情向外公开，而是决定生下来抚养。决定给孩子起名叫花家永梦，

于是大我独自产下永梦抚养，即使经过他自己的调查知道永梦是Bugster而不是人类，却还是当作亲生儿子疼爱，以人类的方式教育。他不希望永梦被发现后抓走去进行Bugster的研究。

中间过程并未构思，总之故事什么离奇的事情都能发生，想想Kiva…总之身为Bugster的永梦成长到了24岁，并且上了医学院成了实习医生。但因为某个原因短暂穿越了，穿越回了过去，遇见了那时候怀着他的大我。刚感染怀上永梦的大我刚被吊销执照不久，大概也是24岁或者25岁的样子。

中间不说，总之后来大我证实对方的确是自己未来的儿子，彼此相识。但是大我是Omega，平日并不和其他人多接触所以不会那么敏感，可是没标记的他对于Alpha的存在会容易受影响，加上孕期的特殊体质，和为了胎儿不多服用抑制剂的关系，对于刚第二特征成为Alpha的永梦，彼此在一个诊所相互影响极其大。

永梦刚成为Alpha，却完全没有Alpha该有的性格，并且对于身体的变化很不适应，信息素控制不了。大我只能忍着躁动教育儿子如何调节心理来控制信息素的泄漏，可并未标记的大我轻易就陷入其中。最终承受不住，要求永梦帮自己解决。

面对是父亲的大我，永梦自然很纠结，不过外表上的差异也让他心理产生一定影响。面对自己造成的后果，大我的要求，以及害怕其他Alpha被引来，外加面对即使是Bugster却还是独自把自己抚养长大的大我，永梦最后答应了。

且在此期间，大我要求永梦标记他。因为他根本不想让其他Alpha标记，而一直不被标记的他则会有引来其他人的危险性。其实大我并不是担心自己被标记，而是担心没被标记却怀孕的事情暴露，从而被人察觉永梦的异样，把孩子带走研究。

于是永梦标记了大我，并且在此期间进行了安抚。后来永梦穿越回了自己的时间，但是历史有所改变，从而大我的后颈腺体已经被标记，并且散发的是永梦的信息素味道。

当然在这个被标记的时间线中，他们也就那样做过一次，而大我人生也就经历过一次。在永梦没降生期间，以及抚养长大期间，大我单纯带着那个标记散发的淡淡味道生活了过来。

而永梦长大，大我老了以后，彼此也只是普通的父子。只是在一个空间中不会在受到影响，而是很平稳，并未再有高过父子以上的感情，那一次只是个久远的记忆。

——花梦——

设定背景和上面一样，但是反过来的。大我是个Alpha，在极其罕见的几率下被感染，少见的身为Alpha而被受孕。原因是因为他身体并不好，这里没有原型卡带的关系，所以可能只是本身身体不好，从而体质Alpha抗体衰弱，并未让Bugster形成的卵死亡。

大我的信息素并不是极其浓烈的那种，反而不浓不淡，会被当作Beta。偶尔会让来这里的患者起疑，却还没人在乎他为何会怀上孩子。

后来大我独自产下永梦抚养，没对外暴露永梦的身份。永梦长大，第二特征先是是Omega。

接着永梦同上穿越，遇见以前怀着他的大我。因为肚子中孩子身份的关系，大我很克制，不打算靠近和标记这只出现在他诊所的Omega。但是两个人相识，并且知道原因后清楚永梦无处可去后，大我让未来的儿子留在了诊所居住。

但在此期间永梦进入了第一次发情期，太过痛苦隐忍的可怜样子最终令大我于心不忍，帮永梦解决了。

只是面对自己的儿子和儿子会有的未来，大我都坚持保持理智没有给永梦标记。大我持续忍耐着，哄着，安抚着，帮永梦度过几日的难熬时期。

后来永梦回到自己的时间，继续生活。往后的人生里同贵利矢相遇，成为了贵利矢的Omega，过起普通的日子。

而身为父亲的大我则一生都没有选择任何Omega标记，只是默默的保护儿子。

  


  


  


  


［注：此脑洞不要认领，因为我自己对戏领走啦～］

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[梦花](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A2%A6%E8%8A%B1)[花梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E6%A2%A6)[花永](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E6%B0%B8)[永花](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B0%B8%E8%8A%B1)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(7)

热度(56)

    1. [](http://1302478730.lofter.com/) [闲云野鹤](http://1302478730.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://3473986551.lofter.com/) [AZ.](http://3473986551.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://kuaileningmengjing544.lofter.com/) [快乐柠檬🍋精](http://kuaileningmengjing544.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://kuaileningmengjing544.lofter.com/) [快乐柠檬🍋精](http://kuaileningmengjing544.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://2748y.lofter.com/) [风离君](http://2748y.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/) [竹下青檀](http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/) [竹下青檀](http://weishengxiaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yilinggangbazinixiange860.lofter.com/) ["-鹤燃-"](http://yilinggangbazinixiange860.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://shouyishengyinyuan165.lofter.com/) [阿閒](http://shouyishengyinyuan165.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://bojinrongyao.lofter.com/) [铂金荣耀](http://bojinrongyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://00282634.lofter.com/) [アンナ](http://00282634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://ya634.lofter.com/) [雅樂铃兔🍈🍌🍊🍇](http://ya634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://love2165.lofter.com/) [是Love✨DESU!!](http://love2165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://alicelee650.lofter.com/) [北冥](http://alicelee650.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://zhengzhiaijiexie.lofter.com/) [正直爱洁蟹](http://zhengzhiaijiexie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://zoushidemao552.lofter.com/) [破茧](http://zoushidemao552.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://767730622.lofter.com/) [Alvin](http://767730622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://yiyuesheng825.lofter.com/) [虾仁猪心](http://yiyuesheng825.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://hyxingchen825.lofter.com/) [伏墨](http://hyxingchen825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://gaogao729.lofter.com/) [高高](http://gaogao729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) [源星夜](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) [源星夜](http://bd652339.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) [Neptune-218℃](http://hanaaaaa1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://shengjingshangdezidan.lofter.com/) [shengjingshangdezidan](http://shengjingshangdezidan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) [chipsABC](http://chipsabc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) [「不透明人間」](http://suzukimapi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://xielingbumie185.lofter.com/) [葡萄专业户](http://xielingbumie185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://1198114718.lofter.com/) [白羊座spexial](http://1198114718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://yi403255.lofter.com/) [花开半夏](http://yi403255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://elylevi.lofter.com/) [Kim punch_muel](http://elylevi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://xttot.lofter.com/) [对着天空45℃傻笑](http://xttot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://whatgoodislove.lofter.com/) [甜蜜菠啵鸡](http://whatgoodislove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://mjzhe.lofter.com/) [羽爱桃子](http://mjzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://shinerkissshin.lofter.com/) [圣都大学附属病院](http://shinerkissshin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) [杜聪](http://searchforpain.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://shiningdiamond388.lofter.com/) [shining diamond](http://shiningdiamond388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://cicicidarcy.lofter.com/) [杰西和达西](http://cicicidarcy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) [骑士渡月](http://moon8207101993.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ea8f7a1)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ead9d8c)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



	2. 花梦父子Bugster不完整虐梗设定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基于前一个背景上，但是彻底改动。
> 
> 其实想完后被提醒，有点Amazons的味道。

五年前发生那个事件后，大我被吊销执照成为黑医。他是优秀的Alpha，也是假面骑士最合适人选。不过那件事过后，暂时Bugster病毒停止扩散，残留的病毒分布很缓慢，病例极少，医疗技术还没彻底摸清也无法根治。  
当时心态有些崩溃的大我，在给那些来路不明的人看病时，也暂时性有段时间的放纵和发泄。所以他和一个临时来这个城市干事的路人患者A来了场419。  
三个月后大我发现自己已经怀孕了，作为A几率太小，当然也不会被标记。他没想过去调查那次那个人要求负责，也没有任何情伤。毕竟本来就没有感情，甚至都没什么交流的个人信息。  
大我唯一在意懊悔的就是自己的大意，对不住这个孩子。这份情绪让他重新回到正规上，并且决定对孩子负责，对儿子灌注绝对的爱。  
他独自产下永梦抚养长大。后来Bugster病例逐渐多起来，大我也开始关注，并且买了Game Drive去驱除病毒，也是为了保护儿子。  
可是因为他的忙碌，8岁的永梦独自外出时，却遭遇车祸死去了。

大我在自责下生活，疯狂的清除Bugster。不过随着压力过大，终于他发现自己也得了游戏病。  
但是他没有求救CR，而是决定自己救治自己。并且他发现，从儿子死去的那天他就得了，却处于潜伏期，病毒一直在生长。他就此作为儿子死去的警告，所以只要身体可以，他就继续出去战斗，拯救那些人来救赎。  
可当他的病毒终于从身体里分离出来后，却是8岁永梦的样子。Bugster因为他希望让儿子回来，而成为永梦出现在了他身边。  
虽然没有永梦生前的记忆，却有大我的记忆。他从大我的记忆里形成了大我记忆中的永梦，从习惯，到行为，到说话方式，甚至对于大我的父子感情，完全一模一样。  
不过Bugster也知道自己不是人类，却觉得自己作为他的儿子理所当然。他还奇怪的问大我，为什么对方总是如此悲伤，还在想念儿子，而自己现在诞生了。  
大我无法下手，而是给Bugster起了名字叫永梦，并让对方作为儿子继续活下去（他不想承认，可知道这是自我催眠）。  
他教育永梦人类的事情，希望对方可以不去感染其他人，并且学会救治。从而Bugster的数据也让短时间内永梦的外表成长，变成了和大我差不多的样子（大概就是24或者19岁也可以）。大我教他医疗，成为诊所的助手。  
但他知道，这不是真正的那个永梦，不是替代品。可是又有一种转世的微妙概念…

然而看到那些感染病毒受苦的人，大我还是出手去救治，变身骑士清除Bugster，却不能清除永梦。  
同时永梦看着对方的行为，开始思考自己真正的存在。开始在自己接受的爱和教育，以及自己的同类之间迷茫。  
为什么同类要死去？为什么父亲要这样做？自己该怎么办？  
“爸爸也要清除掉我吗？”  
“我会保护你”  
“可是你却清除了我的同类，保护了你的同类。”  
差不多这样的对话吧…  
而大我这个宗旨是因为Bugster以儿子的姿态在他体内成长诞生。

自己怀孕生下的孩子死了，而孩子又以另一个形式，重新在自己身体里成长和诞生。

后来想到不完整的结尾：  
即使永梦在意起Bugster，却还是爱着大我，甚至忍耐下来背叛了同类。可是对面清除所有Bugster拯救人类，父亲的病，自己独自留下的特殊立场，他又无法站在这个位置上。  
所以他对大我说了，“我不是爸爸的儿子，你的儿子早就死了。”  
当时大我奋力调查，终于找到了Bugster的Boss。设定不确定，总之杀死Boss的话，Bugster集体会削弱，感染病毒也没法好好在人体内存活，从而容易歼灭。  
大我独自找上Boss，并且当时已经因为种种原因，想到了可行的方法。  
同时永梦找到了檀黎斗，而黎斗发明出了可以根治病毒的数据。永梦暴露了自己，要求带着数据去解决Boss。  
而这个技术便是，如果一次歼灭了Boss，就会让Boss连带全部Bugster一同消失，彻底根治。  
当然，永梦也就会消失。  
就在大我给Boss最后一击时，永梦带着根治的数据钻进变身器让攻击融合了根除数据，将Boss打死。全部Bugster消失了，消失的人们回来了。  
而永梦也消失了，然而大我即使压力再大也不会消失，因为他的病好了。

到了这里，朋友和我说，大我肯定要疯了。  
而我说，当他要回家的时候，就要面对儿子的房间。儿子所有的东西，带有痕迹的生活用品，去过的场所，他们彼此曾经相互送的礼物。  
无法想象他要如何面对，即使自杀也有可能了…

最终大我的结尾便是：  
崩溃的他并不想回去诊所，无法再度面对儿子的离去。所以他呆在外面了一夜，可却遇到了一个发生意外的年轻人。  
大我本能的上去实施急救处理，同时认为自己这次一定要拯救生命。因为这不是数据，不能复活，死了就真的死了。  
他让年轻人坚持到救护车来，并跟去医院守在手术室外，直到年轻人的父母赶来。  
手术成功，年轻人的父母哭着跪在地上感谢大我。说：如果没有你的及时发现和准确的急救措施，可能就晚了，我的孩子是被你拯救的。  
于是当日清晨来临时，离开医院的大我在一处废弃大楼的顶部跳楼身亡。抱着终于拯救了生命的心态…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的脑洞真是黑，而且毫无希望…  
> 我觉得我对大我就是一名…锻刀师。


End file.
